Kim Possible: the Final Stand
by Moira-girl
Summary: Kim and her enemies must stand together to protect the world from the revenge of Warmonga. With the Help of Dr. Drakken Shego and all of the other villains can Kim save the world and stay a Hero instead of going villain herself? [one shot] 3,086 words.


"TWEEBS!" bellowed Kim Possible as her brothers barrel past her, throwing her off balance, where she teetered before falling on her backside.

"What's the matter K brothers got you down," asked Bonnie smirking from above Kim, Ron hovered next to his girlfriend, unsure how to handle Bonnie.

"Morning B," muttered Kim through clenched teeth.

Bonnie just snorted and flipped her hair over her shoulder as she turns and walks into the school.

"She's just a jerk," muttered Ron as he helped Kim up.

"Just a jerk," answered Kim, "A Jerk I'd love to kick so hard she flies from here to the Sahara."

"Sounds a bit like Shego," answered Ron with a shrug as Kim brushed off her clothes.

"I am not like Shego!" answered Kim in loud shock.

"Yes you are," answered Ron.

"No I am not!" shouted Kim as her hands balled into fists.

"No your not!" answered Ron backing away muttering to himself that she was just proving his point. The two friends walked into the school together.

"Oh, that was a wonderful!" exclaimed Kim sarcastically as she and Ron left the school and headed towards her car.

"No homework is due until Thursday! I'd say that's good," answered Ron, apparently not catching the sarcasm in his girlfriend's voice. Kim decided not to ruin her boyfriend's day; instead she sighed and offered Bueno Nacho which Ron quickly agreed to. While she was driving Kim tried not to let voices from the day float into her mind, but they came anyway. 'What's wrong brother's got you down,' came Bonnie's sarcastic voice. Barkkins loud voice came next, 'I don't care if you were in Amazon, I expect your homework to be done! Detention!' 'Honestly Possible, can't you get this right?' asked another girl who was actually instructing wrong. All of the quotes were interspersed by Jim and Tim laughing. Kim shook her head forcefully to clear it and decided she need to take a break, good thing they were headed to Bueno Nacho-

Kim's thoughts were interrupted by the Kimunicater beeping.

"What's the stich. Wade?" asked him into the device on her wrist.

"A theft, a nuclear accelerator was stolen from the Nuclear Association of America," answered Wade.

"A what…oh what ever, let's just go get it," answered Kim.

"It was stolen by Drakken I'm sending you the location of his new lair. Your ride should pick you up at the airport in about 30 minutes," answered the boy genius before a map covered his face.

"Thanks Wade, we got to go to get back that nuclei-whatever," said Kim to Ron as she turned off her Kimunicater.

"Aw, we just got here. I'm just going to run in and pick up to go," said Ron.

"Fine, hurry up!" answered Kim.

"This is my best plan yet Shego!" ranted Drakken as he started to assemble his latest death ray and adjusted the Nuclear Accelerator.

"Yah, that's until it goes wrong," answered Shego as she turned a page in her magazine.

"You know Shego, I'd appreciate a bit more enthusiasm on your part. You do get Iceland," answered Drakken.

"This is enthusiasm," answered the sidekick not even looking up from her magazine.

"Trouble in paradise?" asked Kim as she and Ron jumped through a window.

"Kim Possible? What are you doing here?" asked Drakken.

"Just to return that nuclear whatever," answered Ron from behind Kim.

"The nuclear accelerator?" asked Drakken.

"Yah, we just collect, no need to actually know what it is," answered Ron as if it was clear as day.

"Let's just get on with this!" roared Kim and Shego at the same time startling Ron and Drakken. The two girls dove at each other, Shego's hands glowing green and Kim's blue. The two watched the girls until Kim broke them out of their trance.

"Ron, get the nuclear thing!" shouted Kim.

"Oh yah, right on it!" answered the boy as he rushed to Drakken's death ray and started looking for the nuclear accelerator, "What's it look like?" asked Ron.

"Ask Wade answered Kim as she tossed Ron the Kimunicater. Drakken snatched it out of the air in front of Ron.

"Hey! No fair!" shouted Ron as he jumped trying to reach the device Drakken held above his head.

"I'm a villain, so I don't particularly care about fair!" answered Drakken. Both of the fights were interrupted by the roof crumbling.

"MY LAIR!" cried Drakken as he dropped the Kimunicater that Ron picked up. Kim and Shego both turned there fighting stance to meet whoever happened to be coming in.

"You lied to Warmonga!" came a roar from above.

"Uh, oh," muttered Ron as the alien entered the lab. Kim and Shego prepared to encounter the alien as Ron and Drakken ran for cover. Drakken dove under the desk that Ron was already under.

"Find your own hiding place," hissed the boy.

"Scoot over," ordered the villain as he shoved Ron to the side.

"Hey! That's not fair either!" whispered Ron.

"Tough cookies," answered Drakken.

"Hey Wade, that alien is back. I thought you said that that planet would take 20 years to get to going the speed of light!" whispered Ron into the Kimunicater.

"She must have been going faster then the speed of light, how is Kim doing?" asked Wade.

"I'm not entirely sure," answered Ron.

"You're hiding aren't you," asked Wade flat faced.

"I prefer to think of it as _avoiding injury_," answered Ron.

"Slide the Kimunicater into the room that they're in so I can see what's going on and see if I can help," ordered Wade as wheals popped out of the Kimunicater.

"Warmonga, angry!" shouted Warmonga as she swung her weapon and flung Kim twenty feet into the air, successfully knocking her unconscious then giving Shego the same treatment.

"Now Warmonga and her friends will see that your whole world comes under OUR control!" shouted the alien. Then she reached down and picked up the two unconscious girls and started to climb out of the whole in the roof.

"Ah, KP!" shouted Ron as he picked up the grappling hook blow drier and aimed it at the girls over the alien's shoulder. He missed, but his Warmonga's back, startling her so bad she dropped her captors and walked away.

"Wade! What did she mean by her friends!" shouted Ron into the Kimunicater.

"I don't know, I'm doing a scan of the things orbiting the earth and our moon now," answered Wade he bent over his keyboard and typed for a few moments, "Uh oh."

"What uh oh?" asked Ron. As the two girls behind him started to come out of unconsciousness, they both immediately turned their attention to Ron and Wade.

"There are about 50 unidentifiable space crafts orbiting the moon," answered Wade, "my guess would be that they are Warmonga's friends.

"I guess there's probably a reason why my dad can't just put a couple missiles in the ships and call it a day.

"The alien technology is so sophisticated. I can't even evaluate Warmonga's staff over the Kimunicater much less a spacecraft's defenses without actually being on the ship. It could just turn the missiles back or the explosion could destroy the earth," explained Wade.

"How long would it take to figure out some sort of anti-alien missile thing," asked Kim.

"You're talking decades Kim," answered Wade a flat you-should-know-this look on his face.

"So taking the fight to them is out of the question," mussed Kim.

"We're going to have to fight them down here but the government will take too long to believe us and Global justice is too focused on some stupid project. You and Ron can't stop an army of aliens alone but I'm trying to think who can help you," explained Wade.

"Hey, Kimmie," called Shego, "I think this falls under the helps me category I'm in."

"Yes, it would be difficult to take over the world if the aliens have already done so. I'll help as well," added Drakken.

"Still five people aren't going to be able to stop an army of aliens," answered Wade.

"The Tweebs can help," answered Kim through gritted teeth. She may love her brothers but that didn't mean she wanted their help on anything, then turning to Shego and Drakken she asked what she never thought she'd ever ask, "Do you think you could help get more people?"

"My brothers might help," answered Shego showing just as much resistance to bring her family into the issue, "The Seniors will probably help, so will Motor Ed, and Duff Killigan."

"Don't forget DN Amy, Dementor, or Monkey fist," added Drakken.

"I'll contact your brother's Kim and Shego who can you guys get in touch with?" asked Wade over the Kimunicater.

"Ed's my cousin, I can reach him. I have Killigan, Dementor, DN Amy, and Monkey Fist on speed dial," answered Drakken pulling out his phone.

"I can get in contact with the Seniors," added Shego.

"Where do you want everyone to meet up?" asked Wade. Everyone turned to look at Drakken.

"Oh, fine! Use my lair! It's not as if I care," grumbled the villain.

"Alright be back in a minute," answered Wade and he blinked out of the screen a few seconds later Jim and Tim replaced the supper genius.

"Hey Kim!"

"Need our help?" asked the twins grinning.

"Yes," grumbled Kim through clenched teeth scowling at her brothers smug expressions.

"It'll cost you," added one of the twins.

"Yah, right, we'll talk about that on the ride over here," answered Kim. Her brother's gulped as the screen when blank.

"Come on Ron we have to go pick up the Tweebs," said Kim as she headed for the door.

When Kim returned to Drakken's lair with her brothers, Ron, and Wade, everyone was already there with all of their Henchmen (or in Monkey Fist case, monkey ninjas). Everyone was surprised by how many people were there. Jim and Tim blended into the crowd as Kim, Ron, and Wade walked up to Drakken and Shego.

"What now?" asked Ron.

"We have to separate everyone who will help out from the henchman," answered Wade.

"Um," said Drakken looking at the loud crowd.

"HEY! DR. D'S GOT SOMETHING TO SAY!" shouted Shego, silencing everyone.

"Henchmen and Monkey Ninjas go to that side of the room. Villains and Hero's on this side of the room," ordered Drakken. Everyone quietly shuffled to their respective location. Until the Seniors, Duff Killigan, Monkey Fist, Team Go, Professor Dementor, DN Amy, Motor ED, and Jim and Tim Were on one side of the room and the henchmen and monkeys were on the other, "Alright we need to have meeting," announced Drakken as he led the 'Villains and Hero's group' to a long table which Drakken, Shego, Kim, Ron, and Wade took the head of.

"There is an alien named Warmonga out to take over the world. None of the governments are going to help stop her and we have no time to try to persuade them so we have to stop the aliens ourselves," announced Drakken.

"Team Go," Wade pointed out the team, "and us," Wade indicated Ron, Kim, and himself, "are the only not villains who agreed to help," Wade was interrupted by Jim and Tim.

"We're not villains either!" announced Jim and Tim from there place farther down the table.

"Technically I'm not so sure," muttered Wade only loud enough for those at the head of the table to hear, but aloud he said, "Yes, Jim and Tim Possible, Kim's brothers aren't villains either."

"Wait a minute," said Hego, causing everyone who knew his to groan, "Team Go only helps with purely supper hero adventures, we never team up with villains."

"Strange as it may sound I actually agree with Hego," announced Mego.

"So if most people are villains then team go is out," announced Hego.

"Then go," muttered Kim and Shego in unison. A few seconds later everyone heard the Team Go jet take off.

"Anyway," continued Wade as if he'd never been interrupted, "We can't take the fight to them because their technology is unpredictable and we can't analyze it from this far away. So we need to figure out away to stop them from taking over the world, and scare them away. I have been able to figure out that they will probably start landing in Drakken's lair."

The entire conference table was a blur of discussion for 30 minutes until decisions had been made.

"The fighting villains, and Kim Possible and her side kick, will stay here under Shego and Kim Possible. The genius villains, and Wade and the Possible boys, will go to Wade's lab under mine and Wade's command," announced Drakken.

Senor Senior sr. and Professor Dementor, Drakken, Jim, and Tim filed into Drakken's hover jet and flew to Middleton and Wade's room. Senor Senior Jr. Duff Killigan, and Monkey Fist stayed behind. A little while later the geniuses showed their faces on a giant view screen.

"The first thing we need for a special shield against all know weapons in this world," announced Drakken.

"We have most of the equipment in the garage, but there is still one thing we need," added Jim and Tim.

"None of your connection were willing to help Kim, and we need it," added Wade.

"So we'll have to steal it," answered Kim, without even flinching, "Where is it?"

"Top secret location, I'm sending a map to the Kimunicater. You can probably get in and get it no problem," answered Wade.

"I'll go get it for you. Shego, can you take over here?" asked Kim as she pocketed the Kimunicater.

"Sure princess just hurry up," answered Shego.

About an hour later Kim returned to Drakken's lair.

"Where is it?" asked Shego.

"Dropped it off in Middleton," answered Kim, "and picked up some equipment. This is for you. It will make a 5ft radius anti-alien shield around you and whoever is within the radius. This is so you can catch her plasma things," Kim tossed a glove to Shego.

"Sweet," answered the other girl as she clipped the alien shield onto her belt and pulled the glove onto her hand. Kim pulled out he own alien shield and clipped it onto her belt.

"Ok guys. We've come up with a strategy," announced Drakken over the view screen, "Henchmen in front, among the henchmen are Monkey fist and Junior. Killigan, you are in the back hitting golf balls into the aliens. Shego, you and Kim Possible are special cases. You both have long range and short range abilities. You two can chose where you go."

"When are aliens supposed to get here?" asked Shego.

"In three, two, one," Wade's voice was cut off by aliens landing as the villains (plus Kim and Ron) quickly arranged themselves.

The Aliens poured into the lair and a vicious battle ensued. Everyone fought valiantly and in the end the only conscious people were Kim, Shego and Warmonga.

"You will fall and Warmonga shall rule!" bellowed the last alien. Instead of responding the two girls clenched their fists and charged a few minutes later Kim was hit by a beam from Warmonga and fell unconscious, just as Shego knocked out the giant Alien. A few inferior aliens came conscious along with a few henchmen and Ron, and the aliens grabbed their companions and ran.

"The aliens have left our solar system," announced Wade from the view screen.

"What happened?" asked Ron rushing over to Kim as Shego joined him.

"She got hit by some weird ray thing," answered Shego.

Ron grabbed the Kimunicater Kim had dropped early in the battle and held it over her so Wade could scan her.

"Wow," muttered Wade as some shocked sounds came from the other villains gathered around his computer, "I think that ray would kill an alien but it does something different to humans. Everything on her supper suit, she can now do without the suit."

"Wow," answered Ron.

"I don't think she can be moved very for effectively, she'll have to stay their and recover. In fact, I think she's going to have to lay low for a while," said Wade as he turned his attention to another screen.

"Why?" asked Ron.

"They've figured out that Kim was the one to steal that part for us and now she faces life in prison if she returns to any country," answered Wade gravely.

"I'll hire her," announced Drakken taking everyone by surprise, "She's the only one who can beat Shego so if I have both of them on my side I'll be unstoppable."

"Ron?" asked Kim weakly as she opened her eyes.

"Hey KP, I've got some good and some bad news for you, what do you want first?" asked Ron without preamble.

"Bad," she answered as she sat up.

"You're a villain now," he answered.

"What are you talking about?" asked Kim slightly startled.

"Your theft and all of this was found out and they took it the wrong way. Bonny kinda helped the stories along by telling people you had to keep leaving school to meat villains and had tons of detentions," explained Ron.

"Then maybe I should just be a villain and live up to expectations," answered Kim.

"Well, you're going to have to. You see, Wade tried to use all of our connections to prove you're innocent but no one would help," answered Ron.

"Fine, it's a villain they want it's a villain they'll get," muttered Kim.

"Drakken already got dibs on hiring you," answered Ron with a week smile.

"Is that your good news?" asked Kim sarcastically.

"No, the good news is like this," Ron continued to explain about her suit and how she'd inherited her power.

"I guess that is pretty good news," sighed Kim as she got off the bed.

"I've got to get back to Middleton before I get roped into this whole mess," said Ron as he headed for the door.

"I guess we're over," answered Kim.

"Yah, it was great while it lasted," answered Ron and without another word, he turned and left. Kim turned and found her new employer.

Epilogs

_Global Justice Report…_

_Our greatest enemy has struck again. Quickly gaining power Dr. Drakken along with his sidekicks Kim Possible and Shego have stolen again. The world will not be able to hold out much longer against their might. Gemini has fallen and soon we shall as well, the world will soon fall to Dr. Drakken._


End file.
